Popeye vs Donkey Kong
Popeye_Sailing_in_Sinbad.png 5753704-donkeytf.png Description Popeye vs Mario, which two of the strongest character will win? Intro Strength is important to a death battle because to overpower the other character, and these two take strength to another level. Will a sailor that destroy a train with one punch or a gorilla that punch a small moon to earth. Popeye Popeye is a sailor that he doesn't have an original story, but he has amazing feats. Strength: Punched Bluto to make him circled the Earth, turn a ship mast into clothing pins, turn a fish into clothing pins, punched a bell to the moon, dragged a landmass toward him to close a gap, turned a tree to a coffin for Bluto, destroyed a train with one punch, lifted the earth, punch Bluto into the real world, punch people into paintings, punch a person through a phone, and juggle whole planets. Skill: Blew the sun out like a candlestick, breathing space and underwater, hide inside of a person clothes for sneak attack, defy gravity, ask someone outside the fourth wall for spinach, fix things by looking at them, able to change his own age at will, turn invisible, and punch a ghost. Spinach: Can re-materialized by eating spinach and melt metal, immune to reality warping, immune to magic, come from the dead when eating spinach, can resist mind control, and his ghost can eat spinach to come back to alive. Speed: Outran lightning, faster than his shadow, and build battleships in mere seconds. Weapon: Corn Cob Pipe as a flamethrower to cause a wildfire, lasso, Anchor, and shotgun to destroy an entire house. Durable: Iron maiden's spikes crush him, sniper bullet bonce when hit Popeye, and did not get harmed by a lightning bolt. Experienced: Defeated a lightning bolt and scare away the storm clouds, fights giants monsters, and Bluto countless times. Weakness: Popeye strength is weak without eating spinach, the effects can wear out, will pick on character stronger than him, not very strong, beat up quickly, naive, and will not hit a woman. Donkey Kong Donkey kong becomes the main leader of donkey kong Island. Strength: Punch a country size moon to earth, can lift a 1,200 tons ship, and make shockwaves on the ground. Ability: Giant punch, shockwaves, the sound wave attack equal to a hurricane, hand slap, spinning Kong, headbutt, lightning punch, and storm punch. Durable: Take a cannonball, explosion that send him into orbit, electrocution from a large robot, and survive entering earth atmosphere. Weapon: Barrels, elephants, swordfishes, rhinoceros, rattlesnakes, parrots, spiders, TNT barrels, arrow barrels, barrel shield, barrel cannon, coconut shooter, orange grenades, jet-barrel bongos, flaming barrels, boom barrels, and rocket barrels, Fire Kong: Donkey kong using a fire flower and turn white. Strong kong: Immune to anything by punching a barrel with his face on it but need a crystal coconut and have a time limit. Giant Donkey Kong: Eat a lot of super mushrooms to big for longer but revert back to normal if enough brute force. Speed: Punches are faster than 25,000 miles per hour, dodge an arrow, and avoid meteors. Experienced: Defeated King K. Rool and his minions, ghastly ghost, Tiki Tak Tribe, Kong Kings, Lord Fredrik, and The Snowmads. Weakness: Dumb, gullible, lose power if his crest is cut, lazy, cocky, Death Battle In the middle of the ocean, Popeye and olive are on a liferaft because the boat catch on fire and olive see an island, so then olive see an island. Then she says," Look Popeye, an island. We can be rescued." So Popeye gets behind of the raft to use his pipe to use it like a propeller to travel to the island, and Popeye says," I will get some firewood for the fire signal, and you will get some food for the day." Popeye goes to the left getting wood, and olive is going to the right when she sees a pile of bananas. So she grabs the bag to grab all the bananas; however, donkey kong woke up to see a women grabbing his bananas and jump upfront of olive that scares her. Then donkey kong bang on his chest to show his power and olive yell out," Help, Popeye! Help me." When donkey kong try to punch olive, Popeye block the attack to say," Oh, what is this? An oversized gorilla? You better don't ruffle my feathers." But Donkey Kong doesn't care for the threat that Popeye says, and he gets into battle position. Fight! Donkey kong grabs the coconut shooter and shoot coconut at popeye; however, Popeye walk and punch the coconut until he swings his fist to send donkey kong through a tree. So donkey kong grabs a barrel to throw it at him and headbutt popeye to the ground to charge his giant punch to send Popeye through a boulder with ease into a lake. However, Popeye grabs a can of Spinach to gain more strength and donkey kong jump in the lake to get on a swordfish to charge at Popeye to punch to the land and the swordfish into tuna cans, so donkey kong jump inside an arrow barrel to aim at Popeye. And shoot at Popeye when he catches donkey kong with his hand and slams him to the ground, but donkey kong eat a lot of giant mushrooms to turn into a giant and shockwaves the ground on Popeye when popeye grab donkey kong leg to swing him around and send him to send him to the middle of the island. So donkey kong loses the power, and then he lightning punch popeye. But that barely hurt popeye, so donkey kong grabs a flaming barrel and throws it at Popeye, but Popeye just punches the flaming barrel into a bunch of tiny barrels. And turn invisible to confuse donkey kong, so Popeye grabs a shotgun and shoot behind donkey kong. But donkey kong just barely dodge it to jump on an elephant and try to stomp on Popeye when he grabs the elephant trunk and throws the elephant to the sun with donkey kong able to get off in space and jump on a rocket barrel to enter the earth atmosphere to create an explosion on Popeye to make a huge creator, so donkey kong get up to see Popeye very angry. Then Popeye grab donkey kong to send him to space and burn on the surface on the sun, so Popeye and olive soon be rescue and Popeye say," Oh! I'm strong to the finach, cause I eats me spinach, I'm Popeye the sailor man!" (Toot, toot) Summary While donkey kong have more weapons to combat popeye strength, and having more experinced fighting diffrent monsters. But popeye is more stronger when eat the spinach to jungle planets and being more smarter. Also he being more faster because he can fight with his shawdow, the shawdow is 300,00 Km per sec, popeye can punch faster than donkey kong. So the winner is Popeye! Winner: Popeye Speed + Durence + Smart + Strength + Skill + Experinced - Weapon - Loser: Donkey Kong Experinced + Weapon + Speed - Durence - Smart - Strength - Skill - Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Popeye themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles